


虚幻之境|第七章

by Yumemi623



Category: NTR - Fandom, 凌肖 - Fandom, 卓以 - Fandom, 周棋洛 - Fandom, 恋与制作人, 悠然 - Fandom, 李泽言 - Fandom, 白起, 许墨 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumemi623/pseuds/Yumemi623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	虚幻之境|第七章

李泽言回到公司后，立刻叫人将B.S娱乐公司的相关资料重新整理了一边发给自己，而他现在要做的不仅是要将B.S娱乐公司的是掌控权拿下，更是要将这个整个B.S的控制权拿下。  
他可不是那种委身于他人屋檐之下的人。  
自己的世界只能由他自己来主宰，现在自己微敛光芒，不过是为了今后更好的逆风翻盘。  
“总裁，最新资料已经全都发送至您的邮箱了，请您过目。”魏谦毕恭毕敬得发来一条消息，紧接着头像直接灰掉了。  
这是两人之间的一个暗号。若是B.S的人在他身边调查什么，立刻灰掉头像，李泽言这边也好立刻进行处理。  
他快速将文件看了一遍后，果断删除，随后讲一个U盘插入电脑。将一个图表为小太阳的文件打开，很快一个黑色的程序窗口弹了出来。上面白色的程序代码不停跃动着，如同天空上的星星不停闪烁着。几秒中的时间过去，李泽言泰然自若的坐在自己的位置上，BS的人没有丝毫礼仪可言的推开他办公室的门，直直走向他。  
他就那样坐在那里，用着胜利者的姿态俯视着这群失败的弱者，让他们不敢再向前一步。  
“怎么说我现在也是B.S娱乐公司的第一位，虽然没有上面那位有权有势，可这位置好歹也比你们高吧。”  
说完李泽言挑了挑眉，扫视了一下眼前的这群人，全是十二神手下的人，百分之六十都是自己的手下败将，可现在却如此堂而皇之、肆无忌惮的闯入自己的领地，有何居心，一想便知。  
站在最前面不是别人，而是他最熟悉的十二神之一，Athena。突然之间他算是明白了，她便是这群人如此嚣张的缘故。  
“泽言，你就不想知道我们来这里是为了什么吗？”Athena嘴唇一勾，淡雅而不是礼貌的微笑挂在脸上，职业的让人有些作呕。  
“要么查数据，要么，查我这个人。”  
“不愧是我看上的人。”身着黑色紧身皮衣的Athena扭动着自己的腰身朝李泽言一步一步走去，可这每一步都在试探着他的底线。走到哪里他才会叫停，又是走到什么地方会让他发怒呢？Athena真的很想知道。  
漆黑的眸子警惕得眯起，在这明亮的白昼里散发着浓烈的危险气息。Athena对于他的这个眼神，十分享受，甚至想用自己那纤细的手指轻轻描摹他这深邃的眼眶，用自己的红唇湿润他那浓密且卷翘的睫毛。  
“泽言你知道吗？此时的你如此诱人，叫我怎么舍得放手呢？”  
面对她这带有浓烈引诱意味的话语，李泽言只是冷冷一笑，决绝开口：“你再朝前一步，立刻射成蜂巢。”  
“什么？”在听完他说这句话的时候，Athena的高跟鞋已经落在了地上，两侧带的墙壁上立刻迸发出无法数清的子弹朝她打来。  
Athena的身手在十二神里算十分优秀的，在第一个子弹发出来时，快速向后翻腾几周，这才避免自己被李泽言这无情的子弹打穿的悲剧。可她身上的衣服依旧还是被子弹擦破了些许，这还是她第一次如此狼狈。  
“我说过，不要试图探寻和挑战我的底线。”双手交叠放在下颌，眸子里溢满了无情和杀伐，仿佛恨不得现在就将Athena等人现场击毙。  
可对方并没有因为他的威言而胆怯，相反的，她的斗志再一次被他激起。她伸出自己可爱的红舌头，舔了舔手臂上被子弹擦破流血的地方，还不忘舔舐一下自己的嘴角，摆出更魅惑人心的姿态：“你，我要定了。”  
“可是你要不起。”  
“我要不起，别人也别想得到。”这种满大家的俗套小说里会出现的句子，第一次从Athena嘴里说出，在她身后的属下皆一脸震惊，这还是那个自己认识的Athena吗？  
“我知道你的心在Queen身上，可你别忘了，那晚一听到了什么？”貌美如花的Athena，暗地里不过是一个蛇蝎心肠的女人。她确实很聪明，可常年受到BS的熏陶，她早已将自己的聪明才智用在了歪道上。  
宴会那天，一个侍从走到李泽言身边告诉他，上面那位找他。可当他跟着侍从走出宴会大厅，看清眼前人才发现，不过是Athena为了得到两人得出的机会才会做出这种拿不上台面的小伎俩。也是那个时候，他觉得这个女人几乎快要没救了。可他错了，当Athena在他醉酒之际将一个接通的电话递给的时候，他才彻底相信了Ares的话，这个女人就是个疯子。  
电话那头是悠然发出的蛊惑人心的叫声，随着某人的一进一出声音如海上的浪花，起起伏伏，根本没有一个定数。  
那时的Athena双手轻轻环绕在李泽言他健硕的腰上，下巴轻轻抵在他的胸前，水汪汪的眼睛一眨一眨的看着他，仿佛是在模仿某个女孩的神态与动作：“你看，你最心爱的女孩正在和别的男人享受这种独属于两性的快乐，劝人不顾你的感受，你为何还要这样执着于她呢？”  
走廊里的灯恍惚中突然熄灭，除了窗外的月光在没有什么东西比手机屏幕上的灯光更为刺眼。Athena借着手机屏幕的光芒，想要细细品尝李泽言复杂的表情。可是她失策了，他依旧带着一张冷漠的面具，微垂着头，看着她：“你，可以从我身上滚开了吗？”  
“……”尽管惊讶，可并不打算放手，依旧死死抓着他的衣服。  
“不放是吧？”李泽言的声音再一次降下了温度，直接抬手将自己的衣服脱了下来，塞在她手里，“既然你这么喜欢衣服，那就拿去，不用还了。”没走多远，他才将那个仍旧发出女孩呻吟声的手机狠狠摔在地上，踩上几脚，然后气冲冲的离开了。  
-  
再一次回想到当时的场景，Athena心里依旧热血沸腾，除了Ares和Helios，她真的太久没有碰见过这种品质的男性了。若是不能将他吃掉，她的内心会富有无穷尽的罪恶感。  
Athena当众发情什么的是再正常不过的，很多人都有见过。因为她也是经改造之后才拥有Evol的人。可不管怎么样，副作用是发情可真是让人一言难尽，李泽言一想到当时得知这个情报的时候，胸口就有什么东西一层层翻滚着，让人觉得恶心。  
“我说，Athena小姐，如果你需要男人，出门右走，有个房间，我会帮你选一个技术很好的男人来伺候你。如果不是，请你赶紧完成工作，谢谢。”  
“唔~泽言，照旧，电脑转过来。”她的工作很简单，用眼睛检查电脑里面有没有什么不应该有的资料，蛛丝马迹她都能看到，因为她的眼睛也是改造过的，一切删除过后的东西都逃不过她的眼睛。可唯独在李泽言这里，她纵使屡败屡战，反而再一次激起了她的好胜心。  
“很好，很干净。”  
“过奖。不送。”  
“泽言你等着，我迟早有一天要当着你的面将你心爱的女人杀掉，让你的心永远归属于我。”Athena趾高气昂的说着这些根本就不可能实现的话。李泽言冷眼看着她离开的方向，按下了办公桌上的一个黑色按钮，办公室的门这才缓缓关上并自动上锁，同时落下所有的遮光窗板，让这里与外面彻底隔绝开来。  
这时候他才送开掌心，将那个已经粘满自己汗水的U盘放在了桌面上，长舒了一口气。  
“老板，有个视频电话。是一位名叫凌肖的。”  
听见这个名字，李泽言一时之间竟不知道自己应该用何种语气来与这个人交谈，还有用什么身份和他谈？  
他十分坚信凌肖不可能是BS上面那位，他倒是更相信当时Athena给自己听得声音不过是他们合伙安排的一场好戏，用来欺骗大家的耳朵和大脑，削弱大家意志。  
“喂，李泽言？我可不想浪费时间在一个陌生男人的身上，虽然我们之间并不算陌生。”  
“老板，他黑进了我们的通讯系统。”魏谦匆忙的解释在此时显得有些苍白无力，甚至有些多余。反倒是李泽言直接掐断魏谦的电话显得更为淡定，清除掉一切杂音后，这才冷着嗓子发声：“我可不想浪费时间在一个陌生人身上。”  
凌肖轻啧一声，并不觉得有什么问题：“我今天打电话过来就是想要通知你们一声，她就快要成为黑Queen了。”  
“什么？”当时在宴会上的时候，李泽言其实已经检查过，悠然还并没有成为黑Queen。许墨曾经说过，她是否成为全在于她的选择，可按照他们对她的认识她绝对不会向那阴暗面踏出一步的。  
“我只说一遍，剩下的你们自己考虑。”凌肖说完并没有急着挂电话，李泽言听着对面细微的正常呼吸声，有些不解，试探道：“还有话？”  
那头的呼吸声平缓舒适，听不出有什么情绪。可似乎是男人之间有着什么秘密频道吧，李泽言似乎明白了什么：“你不会是……”  
“嗯。”一个轻轻的回答，就是他全部的回答，也将会是凌肖和李泽言如此心平气和的对话的最后一个字。  
“嗯，挂了。”  
李泽言挂了电话之后，抬手捏了捏自己的眉心，似乎有些事情已经超乎了他们的预设范围了，需要重新调整计划才行了。  
时间拖得越久，泥潭只会生长出越来越多的手掌，将她死死的朝淤泥伸出拽去，恐怕到时候想要脱身也都是天方夜谭了。  
他点开群聊对话框，发了一个数字“三”。其他三人再看见这个数字时皆屏住了呼吸，最糟糕的情况就这样突然发生了。他们其实一共准备了A、B两个计划，一个针对女孩没有变化，另一个是针对女孩已经变成了黑Queen。  
在“那件事情”之后，四个人的记忆全都恢复，并且在私下形成了一个小团体，大家互通消息，制定营救计划，可其实大家都心私欲——都想带走悠然，远走高飞。  
周棋洛在起初情报汇总的时候很坦然的将师傅Key留给他的那串密码拿了出来，他和许墨合力将师傅给出的代码进行拆解、重新组合进行尝试，最后竟然意外算出了一个时间范围。  
本以为这个时间范围只是一个巧合，但是经过多次反复演算和推算之后，他们不得不相信，这就是悠然会成为黑Queen的时间范围。  
许墨：信息可靠？  
周棋洛：哪儿来的？  
白起：嗯？  
李泽言：凌肖的。  
周棋洛：？？？  
白起：？？？  
许墨：……我去找他。  
李泽言：有用？【一串号码】  
周棋洛：我去查一下这个号码。  
李泽言：还有，他也……  
许墨：意料之中。  
白起：哎。  
周棋洛：当我没看见。  
随后对话框内无人回复消息，大家的头像也瞬间变成了初始头像，因为周棋洛进行了一次远程的修复和初始化。  
-  
此时的白起已经被他的父亲从NW外勤部队，调回了基地，做内勤，这是白起没有预料到的事。  
当白起回复完最后一条消息后，手机被突然出现的父亲从手里夺走，看了一个究竟。  
他作为NW的总负责人，脸上总是一副严肃的模样，所有人都不敢抬头与之对视，就连以前的白起也同样如此。  
可现在不同，白起不仅敢于只对神，就连与他争吵也是充满了底气。  
“还在白日做梦。”  
白起一把抢回自己的手机，面露愠色，琥珀色的眸子里是藏都藏不住的尖锐情绪。  
“不孝子。”说完转身就要走，却令补丁的说了接下来一句让白起大跌眼镜的话，“J小组在异空间找到一个人，兴许对你有帮助。”  
“啊……好！”  
白起有些诧异的看向自己父亲的背影，有那么一瞬间，他不得不怀疑，他是不是又开始了什么自己并不知道的计划。  
不知道从什么时候开始，父亲对于拥有evol的新生儿不再拥有什么执念，这样的变化不仅让他感到奇怪，更让所有在NW工作的人也表示深深的怀疑。  
当父亲带领他进入正在进行异空间实验的J小组实验室的时候，正好看见有个人从一个近乎于黑洞的地方出来，那个黑色的球体和李泽言大幅度提升过后的时间具象化实在是太像了。他不得不怀疑，李泽言是不是和NW私下联系过，甚至甚至可能进行了什么没有告诉他们三人的合作。  
“过来。”父亲已经走到了实验室的一个小角落里，神色严肃的看向他，对于他的懈怠表示深深的不满。  
“嗯，来了。”  
这个房间的构造和当时凌肖和卓以捆住他们四个人的房间很是相似，如果他没有猜错，当他们离开那个房间之后，NW绝对派人对那个房间进行了详尽的勘察和研究。  
房间里有一个男人，眉目之间、鼻唇之间，一股浓烈的熟悉感扑面而来。  
白起惊讶的几乎说不出话了，他不敢确定这个人是不是悠然的父亲，她的父亲不是已经去世了吗？！  
“这就是Queen的父亲。”没有一点感情的声音从他父亲的嘴里发出，直接将他的胡乱猜想全部击碎。  
他从未想过想自己会在这样的情况下与自己心仪女子的父亲见面。  
刹那间，白起竟不知道自己应该用什么样的表情来面对这位长辈。  
作为长者，他和白起其实没有多少共同话题，可若是关于自己的女儿，那恐怕就能联系聊上好几个小时，甚至一天一夜都不能够满足吧。  
“给你十分钟的时间，有什么想问的赶紧问。”父亲相比已经温柔了许多，就算是说这是一种低调的纵容，也不为过。  
“谢谢。”白起微微颔首，还不等父亲离开关上门，便直接坐到了这位老人身旁。  
老人和蔼可亲的样子真的遗传给了悠然，总能从他的身上捕捉到与悠然相同的气质。  
“其实刚刚在看见您的时候我已经不知道应该问您什么问题了，我……”  
在这位饱经风霜的老人面前，白起只会显得更加青涩，就连说话都显得十分稚嫩，甚至出现了舌头和牙齿在口腔里打架的情况。  
老人慈祥的笑容稍微让白起不会太那么紧张，可即便如此，肢体动作还是出现了明显的僵硬。  
“不要这么紧张，你们和我女儿发生的事情，我全都知道，因为我一直注视着你们。”  
“什么？”听见这样的内容，说不惊讶是不可能的，可接下来他说的话，直接让白起死机，不知应用怎样的表情来面对他。  
“我坐在苍天大树下，看着你们一年年成长，希望着你们能够找到我躲藏的地方，希望她不会被如此对待，可我的‘希望’不过是这世界之海中一粒小小的尘埃，颠簸不止，这么多年都找不到一个能够让她度过幸福一生的世界。”  
这段话的充满了无限深意，让白起头皮发麻，就连鸡皮疙瘩也瞬间布满全身。  
所以他在别的空间里看着这边发生的事情，独自一人在那边寻找解决的方法？  
白起瞬间这位父亲肃然起敬，同时也好奇他到底在那边到底看见了多少这边的事情。  
可当他想要再次询问的时候，他的父亲直接进来打断了他们的对话：“出来，就紧急任务。”  
“好的。”既然是有任务，身为BW的一员，白起也不得不答应，就连身后的老人也用着温和的语气对他说：“快去吧，然然在等着你们。”  
“嗯，我知道。”准岳父的话说进白起的心坎儿里，让他内心暖暖的，也让他浑身充满了力量，再一次有了百分之两百的信心将悠然救出来。  
任务很简单，NW这边的科研人员终于找到了如何将那所废弃的科研院地下的异空间破坏，所以才会叫上白起带人朝那里发起进攻。  
但是白起知道，父亲进攻那里是想夺取Queen，先于所有对于Queen和进化人类捷径垂涎于滴的一步，这样才能保证这些东西不会落入敌人手中。  
白起指挥着大家将东西全部戴好，自己偷偷溜进卫生间，拿出周棋洛进行改造过的，防追踪的手机发起了信息——三点，废弃科研所，NW突破异空间。  
简明扼要的内容发送出去后，其他三人也在较为隐蔽的地方查看了信息。这个改造过的手机还有一个好处，收件人看了信息之后，信息将会自动删除，系统还会将所有的来源信息全部删除。  
在办公室的许墨看见这个消息之后，立刻给Hermes打了电话，对方虽没有接通电话，但很快现在了他的面前。  
Hermes嘴里叼着棒棒糖，吐字不清得问着：“Ares，有什么事吗？”  
“上次让你带的话有带到吗？”  
Hermes将嘴里的棒棒糖使劲儿咬碎，在空腔之中慢慢咀嚼：“我在一个梦境里告诉她了，之后她会不会去，会不会做出明智的选择，她应该会有自己的判断。”  
Hermes知道Ares和Helios让自己带话给Queen有什么用意，无非就是植入意念呗。  
若是不想让她成为Queen，就让她在梦里感受一下成为Queen之后带来的恶果，顺便再还将他们两个男人的话也植入其中，一个意念基本上就成功了。  
“其实我在她的梦里游荡了一下。”Hermes十分调皮的说着，似乎就是想要看他Ares五彩缤纷的表情。  
“看见了什么？”  
“也没什么，无非就是她和那个紫毛男人之间的恩恩爱爱。”Hermes百分之百确定，Ares在听见这个内容的时候会很生气。但他冰冷肃杀的眼神表示确实如此，他似乎现在就想将凌肖那个混蛋碎尸万段，用数不清的冰锥插在他的身体上，让他再也没有机会伤害自己心爱的女孩。  
“为了一个女人，值得吗？”Hermes看着Ares似乎是带着地狱幽深寒气的背影，真的很是不解。  
“你还小，不懂。”  
ares说完之后，直接一个空间折叠，从Hermes的眼前消失不见。  
-  
看见消息后的李泽言这个时候并不在国内，于是只能立刻让魏谦安排一架直升飞机，立刻起飞，可以不要飞行员，他决定自己亲自上阵。  
自从Evol的消息被特签署放出来了之后，李泽言对于自己的Evol也不再遮遮掩掩，该用的时候直接上手用。  
于是魏谦小助理第一次体验了一下，什么是明明才上飞机，下一秒就已经到了恋语市，而且还是在华锐大楼上。  
“总、总裁，您刚刚用了？”  
“嗯。”将直升飞机停好的李泽言，整理着自己的衣服，顺势将飞机上的好几把手枪带在身上，藏在西服外套下面。  
“总裁，您真的确定要带这么多东西吗？要不要再叫上一些兄弟？”魏谦还是地第一次见到老板携带这么多枪支的情景，就仿佛在看枪战片一样，而这现在的一切都不过是刚刚开始。  
-  
正在想尽一切办法破解black cabin的周棋洛在收到白起的那则消息之后没多久，都看着再次以提示“错误”的对话框。  
沉思了一段时间后，他有些自暴自弃的将那串与师傅key有关的代码输入进去，希望能够得到什么奇迹，然而进度条直接卡在了百分之五十，不再前进。  
“该死的。”说着将手中的可乐罐捏瘪，扔向了角落里的垃圾桶。  
换上衣服，带上需要的东西，开车朝废弃的科研所前进。  
-  
此时的凌肖和卓以在异空间里已经发现了外面的异常，可他们当时选择在这里有原因的，他们不能说换就换。  
“现在怎么办？”显然凌肖对于现在的情况有些不在状态，不过他的嘴角立刻扯出一抹惊喜的笑容，因为他看见了悠然身着黑色的皮衣出现在了他们所在的观察室。  
早就知道他会这么做得卓以声音如雪一般冰冷，没有一点儿人情味儿：“做好选择了？”  
“嗯。”悠然双眼有些懵懂的看着他，轻声回应。  
面对这样的情况，凌肖显然不太明白怎么会这么快？他明明记得她的内心对于Queen持有抵触心态，这才没过几天，怎么就接受了？  
“很好。”卓以将眼神收了回来，继续看着屏幕，当看见主要人员都登场后，轻启薄唇，以往毫无感情的声音末端终于戴上了些许兴奋，“只要将那几个乱蹦跶的小丑抹掉，属于我们的完美世界就要降临了。”  
下一秒，一旁的凌肖双眸瞪到了从出生以来最大的程度。  
如雪一般纯白的西服被鲜血浸染，绽放出一朵朵绚丽凄凉的花，艳丽的花瓣与卓以苍白惊悚的面容形成了绝美的对比。  
“‘降临’？我觉得你一个人自己去那个梦里的世界，或许是最好的选择。”  
悠然手里拿着滴血的匕首，漆黑无情的双眸里没有丝毫情感上的波澜。即便是看着卓以口吐鲜血，四肢抽搐的濒死状态她没有丝毫的动容。  
当卓以彻底断气后，悠然将匕首扔到一边，从自己身后拔出一把满膛的枪，直接对着凌肖。  
“双手举起来。”熟悉的面孔下是陌生的灵魂，这是凌肖得出的结论。而他为了不让自己就这么死掉，只能十分配合的举起双手。  
“我说，平时看你柔柔弱弱的小女孩子，怎么今天变成这样冷酷无情了？”  
“想知道？”  
悠然举着枪，一步一步走近他，直到冰冷的枪口抵在了他的额头上：“当女人对喜欢的人没了感情，就是心狠手辣的时候。”  
原本还是嬉皮笑脸的凌肖听见这样的话后，心瞬间破裂，撕扯的痛感让他无以言表，就连双眼不知不觉中被泪水淹没。  
悠然看着凌肖，自己的心情也很是复杂，若不是那场奇怪的梦，她可能也不会做出那样的选择吧。  
看着他此时的模样，悠然还是不能分辨出他到底是在演戏，还是真心流露，但她能够确认的是，她下不了手将凌肖除掉。  
“你走吧。”悠然将抵在凌肖额头山的枪收回，放回自己的身后，“别再让我看见你，看一次杀一次。”

-未完待续-


End file.
